The Art of Universal Pictures Animated Films/Gallery
Animated films Distributed by Universal Pictures Topia Coming soon! Density Coming soon! An American Tail Coming soon! Cyber Dominic Coming soon! The Land Before Time Coming soon! Los Tenpurcos Coming soon! Jetsons: The Movie Coming soon! An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Coming soon! East of the Sun and West of the Moon Coming soon! We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Coming soon! Romeo and Juliet Coming soon! Balto Coming soon! The Highlight Responsibility of Pray Coming soon! The Story of Homeworld Wonderland Coming soon! The Dimensional Dream Coming soon! A Weird Land Story Coming soon! A Mystic Time Coming soon! Hatty in the Big City: The Movie Coming soon! A Monkey's Tale Coming soon! Cassiopeia Coming soon! Momo: The Conquest of Time Coming soon! The Adventures of Blake & Blainley Movie Coming soon! The Gabriel Garza Movie Coming soon! Jonah: A VeggieTale Movie Coming soon! Perfect Maiden Coming soon! A Night Mystery Coming soon! Zina and the Vivid Crew Coming soon! Sadya Coming soon! The TeenV Movie Coming soon! Curious George Coming soon! Space Shadows Coming soon! The Chronicles of Arnythesia Coming soon! The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Coming soon! Cinnamon the Movie Coming soon! Nuclear Force Coming soon! The Tale of Despereaux Coming soon! Coraline (film) Coming soon! Unidentified Flying Object Coming soon! The Pandemoniums Movie Coming soon! 9 Coming soon! Treasure Justice Coming soon! Johnny Gubbins and the Ten Wishes Coming soon! Submarine Voyage Coming soon! ParaNorman Coming soon! Origin of Lizbeth: Quest for Dealing Knight Coming soon! The Boxtrolls Coming soon! The Snow Queen Coming soon! Legacy Lunar Kingdom Coming soon! The Star of Book Coming soon! Kubo and the Two Strings Coming soon! Life Squad Coming soon! Cipher Planet Coming soon! The Wild Creatures Coming soon! Universal Animation Ama and the Mysterious Crystal Coming soon! Paint World More coming soon! Mistress Masham's Repose More coming soon! Magina Coming soon! Computeropolis Coming soon! Me & Mobo Coming soon! Computeropolis 2 Coming soon! Swapped Coming soon! Woo La La Coming soon! Computeropolis 3 Coming soon! Nepola's Odyssey Coming soon! Quest Coming soon! Luna & Zak Coming soon! Nepola's Odyssey II Coming soon! Paradoria Coming soon! Imagimals Coming soon! Lix Coming soon! Computeropolis: The Deep Web Coming soon! Paradoria 2 Coming soon! Walter Lantz Productions Woody Woodpecker More coming soon! Chilly Willy More c''oming soon!'' Andy Panda More c''oming soon!'' DreamWorks Animation Antz Coming soon! The Prince of Egypt Coming soon! The Road to El Dorado Coming soon! Chicken Run Coming soon! Shrek Coming soon! Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Coming soon! Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Coming soon! Shrek 2 Coming soon! Shark Tale Coming soon! Madagascar Coming soon! Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Coming soon! Over the Hedge Coming soon! Flushed Away Coming soon! Shrek the Third Coming soon! Bee Movie Coming soon! Kung Fu Panda Coming soon! Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Coming soon! Monsters vs. Aliens Coming soon! How to Train Your Dragon Coming soon! Shrek Forever After Coming soon! Megamind Coming soon! Kung Fu Panda 2 Coming soon! Puss in Boots Coming soon! Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Coming soon! Rise of the Guardians Coming soon! The Croods Coming soon! Turbo Coming soon! Mr. Peabody & Sherman Coming soon! How to Train Your Dragon 2 Coming soon! Penguins of Madagascar Coming soon! Home Coming soon! Kung Fu Panda 3 Coming soon! Trolls Coming soon! The Boss Baby Coming soon! Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Coming soon! How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Coming soon! Abominable Coming soon! Illumination Entertainment Despicable Me (2010 film) Coming soon! Hop Coming soon! The Lorax Coming soon! Despicable Me 2 Coming soon! Minions (film) Coming soon! The Secret Life of Pets Coming soon! Sing Coming soon! Despicable Me 3 Coming soon! The Grinch Coming soon! The Secret Life of Pets 2 Coming soon! Artbook Pages More coming soon!Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Galleries Category:Artists Category:Character designers